El quiebre
by Anna Smijoski
Summary: De un lado: Athena, Mu, Aldebarán, Aioria, Shaka y Milo. Del otro: Saga librando su última batalla consigo mismo.


Saga aterrizó, sonriendo como un loco. La sentía, sentía la sed de sangre corriendo por sus venas, acelerándole el corazón conforme saboreaba su victoria. No había modo de que fallara... Él y sólo él, el Santo de Géminis, era capaz de reinar por sobre los dioses. Tenía la inteligencia, la astucia y la fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo. Tenía el poder de destruir galaxias, de someter a otros y hacerlos obedecer. Había demostrado que era capaz, incluso, de doblegar la voluntad de uno de los dorados más fuertes, Aioria, y no dudaría en hacerlo otra vez. El mundo necesitaba un líder poderoso y él iba a ocupar ese lugar. Tenía todo lo necesario para hacerlo.

Estaba completo.

—No voy a morir tan fácilmente como ustedes creen —se jactó, sonriendo de lado—. Soy el único hombre capaz... que debería gobernar este mundo.

— ¡No me hagas reír! —exclamó Aldebarán—. ¡Todos sabemos muy bien lo que has hecho, Saga!

—Primero trataste de matar a la infanta Athena —intervino Aioria, apretando una de sus manos en un puño—. Y luego mataste a mi hermano, Aioros...

—Y además mataste al maestro, ¡eres la reencarnación del mal! —agregó Milo, tratando de contener su rabia—. ¿Cómo podría un hombre como tú gobernar este mundo?

Sus palabras sólo lo alteraban más, queriendo terminar con todo eso para ver cumplido, al fin, su objetivo. La piel le vibraba de excitación contenida, de la más pura y retorcida euforia. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cínica. Paseó la mirada de un lado a otro.

Mu de Aries le devolvió la mirada, tan sereno como siempre, casi inexpresivo. Aldebarán de Tauro echaba chispas por los ojos, lo cual sólo agregó una pizca de diversión al caldo de emociones enfermizas que bullía en el interior de Saga. Aioria de Leo aguardaba en posición de ataque, relajado pero con la determinación brillando en sus ojos. Justo como el traidor de su hermano..., pensó, notando que la ira comenzaba a burbujear en su estómago. Y a su lado, Shaka de Virgo. Ojos cerrados, cejas levemente fruncidas. Labios relajados pero sellados. Manos juntas delante de su torso. Palma con palma, dedo con dedo. Emanando ese misticismo, insinuando ese poder que sólo podía atribuírsele a él, el más cercano a Dios. Un poder casi absoluto, pero en calma.

 _Calma..._

El santo de Géminis tensó la mandíbula. No, no podía aparecer él... No en ese momento, cuando la victoria estaba tan cerca...

 _¡REGRESA A TU AGUJERO!_

Y el caballero de Escorpio, con la mano derecha alzada, la aguja escarlata preparada...

Por unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, Saga no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar al vacío. Su otra mitad trataba de abrirse paso y no podía darse el lujo de permitirlo...

Reprimió.

Aplastó.

Usando toda su fuerza, dominó.

Y sin embargo, había otro sentimiento que, pese a no hacer más que alimentar su ya encendida ira, estaba allí, punzándole: la traición. Se sentía traicionado. Y herido, profundamente herido al ver que al final, ninguno de los caballeros le era fiel por completo. Era lealtad impuesta, completamente falsa. Incluso Afrodita y Deathmask, quienes lo habían seguido, sólo lo habían hecho por poder. Y...

 _¿Y DESDE CUÁNDO IMPORTABA?_

Sin embargo, no podía deshacerse de esa sensación de abandono, de desilusión, de...

—Escuchen, caballeros dorados —pronunció en tono persuasivo, cuidadoso, tratando de recuperar esa lealtad... por más falsa que fuera—. Aunque sea maligno, no hay nadie que pueda proteger a este mundo de la invasión extranjera y ponerla bajo control —buscando aprobación, ser comprendido—. Quien tenga la mayor potencia es quien debe hacerlo, ¡sería una tontería reunirse con esa joven creyendo que es Athena! ¡¿No les importa si el mundo se arruinara?!

Silencio que sólo duró unos instantes. Athena endureció el gesto.

—Géminis —dijo, adelantándose y tomando el báculo firmemente con su mano derecha—. Si tienes razón, y si este mundo no tiene amor ni justicia, y si está bajo el control del más fuerte y el más malvado, me atrevería a decir esto. —Se detuvo, bajando los párpados para luego alzarlos y sostenerle la mirada—. Creo que debería ser destruido. —Saga abrió los ojos con incredulidad, y Athena avanzó un paso más—. No tiene ningún caso vivir en un mundo como ese.

La tormenta, gestándose...

 _¿CÓMO SE ATREVE?_

Tronando...

 _¿QUIÉN ES ELLA PARA DECIR TAL COSA?_

Y cuando creía que iba a explotar de ira...

—Athena.

Esa voz...

Esa maldita voz.

Saga sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado en lo más hondo de su ser. Un dolor profundo, sordo e insoportable le laceró el alma. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, las dos voces dentro de él hablaron al unísono; una buscando consuelo y salvación, y la otra, ponzoñosa, destilando ira y rencor por saberse traicionado. Pero al fin y al cabo, ambas susurraron lo mismo en silencio, sin atreverse a pronunciar su nombre en voz alta.

 _Shaka._

Y al reparar en que su otra mitad también clamaba por él, por el más cercano a Dios; por quien había sido su mano derecha durante años; por quien había visto sus dos caras sin mirarlas directamente; por quien había creído en él como su justicia; por quien lo había seguido a él, sólo a él como la persona detrás de la máscara, pero respetándolo como Patriarca...

 _Él sí me siguió..._

 _Nos siguió..._

Y lo sabía. Estaba cediendo terreno, estaba dejando que el otro tomara el control. Empujó hacia abajo, pero...

 _¿De veras crees que estás completo?_

 _¡CÁLLATE!_

 _Somos uno, Saga. Si me callas, te quedas sin voz._

 _Nos quedamos sin voz…_

¿Qué más podía hacer que ordenarle callar?

En algún momento, Shaka dejó de ser su mano derecha. En algún momento, Shaka se enfrentó a la muerte por defenderlo a él, su justicia. En algún momento, Shaka se fue de su lado y lo dejó solo. Vio lo que realmente era. Y en algún momento, Shaka se dio cuenta de que él, el Santo de Géminis, asesino del antiguo y legítimo Patriarca, traidor e impostor, no era digno de su admiración, ni de su confianza, ni de su protección, ni de sus consejos, ni de su sabiduría, ni de su apoyo incondicional, ni de su paz, ni de...

 _Paz..._

 _Conmigo mismo..._

 _Para salvarme y poder salvar a otros. Para salvarnos..._

Y en ese momento, la única persona que había creído en él no estaba a su lado, sino enfrentándolo.

 _¿SALVARNOS? ¡HABLA POR TI, SAGA! ¡TÚ ERES EL QUE SE HUNDIRÁ_ _DEFINITIVAMENTE, NO YO!_

Reprimió una vez más y halló resistencia. Su lado justo luchaba por tomar el control cada vez con más fuerza, y un dolor palpitante se adueñó de su cabeza.

—Pero creo —continuó la diosa— que en tanto las personas se amen unas a otras...

Su otra mitad gritó frente a esas palabras, desgarrándole el alma. Sabía que no debía e intentó evitarlo, pero al final, recordó...

Y todo lo que le vino a la cabeza fue oro. Del más puro y brillante. En su armadura, en su cabello, en sus pestañas. En su aura, en su cosmos. En la calidez y seguridad de su presencia, siempre a su lado, siempre ofreciéndole una mano aunque él se negara a aceptarla...

 _¿Por qué, Saga? ¿Por qué no la aceptaste?_

—...y deseen la paz, el mundo nunca será destruido porque estará lleno de amor y compasión. —Athena medio sonrió, sus ojos brillaban. Y Saga, Saga se estaba hundiendo en la parte más oscura de sí mismo, asqueado porque justamente él tuviera que verlo así. Furioso desde el fondo de su alma porque de haber aceptado su ayuda, tal vez aquello no estaría sucediendo—. Por eso hemos estado luchando, y seguiremos haciéndolo de hoy en adelante. Así que es mejor que te des por vencido.

 _¡Debes protegerla, no contradecirla!_

 _¡ELLA FUE QUIEN DESTRUYÓ LA LEALTAD HACIA NOSOTROS QUE TENÍAN LOS_ _CABALLEROS!_

 _Es tu diosa también._

 _Y él... ¡incluso él la escuchó! ¡INCLUSO ÉL NOS ABANDONÓ, SAGA!_

Y ante eso, la mitad que estaba ocultando calló. Saga esperaba que tuviera una respuesta lógica a la acusación, pero no la obtuvo. Ira, dolor, un dejo de desesperación...

—No tiene caso que escuchen tales mentiras —siseó el caballero de Géminis adoptando una postura ofensiva, de ataque—. Ahora les demostraré, en estos momentos y con mi poder, que tengo la razón y que Athena está equivocada.

Hizo aumentar su cosmos. Aldebarán de Tauro se adelantó un paso, dispuesto a proteger a la diosa.

— ¡Géminis! —rugió—. ¿Vas a pelear contra Athena?

La aludida alzó una mano, indicándole al toro que se quedara al margen.

—Hasta ahora, Seiya y los otros caballeros han luchado para salvarme, arriesgando sus propias vidas. —Trabó su mirada con la del traidor, sin titubear—. Esta vez, tengo que aceptar la pelea. Adelante, Géminis.

Saga sonrió cínicamente.

—De acuerdo.

Echó el puño hacia atrás...

Primero las hombreras. Luego el peto. Parte por parte, la armadura de Géminis se separó de él, abandonándolo... justo como los otros.

 _¡La armadura ha renunciado a mí por su propia voluntad!_

Justo como él.

—Saga. ¿Aún no lo puedes comprender? —Athena inhaló profundamente—. El cosmos de Seiya no te hizo mucho daño, pero dio un golpe fatal al cosmos que domina tu mente.

 _El cosmos de Seiya..._

 _Sabes que no te queda mucho tiempo._

 _¡CÁLLATE! NOSOTROS DOS, ¡SOMOS UNO! ¡SI YO ME VOY TÚ ME ACOMPAÑAS,_ _SAGA!_

—Ahora estás volviendo hacia el bien, aunque poco a poco. La armadura no ha renunciado a ti —aclaró la diosa—, pero ha decidido ver desde afuera cuál será tu reacción. Ahora, Saga... conviértete en un ser nuevo y retira tu poder —pidió en voz baja, casi suplicante.

 _Basta..._

—Cállate...

 _No puedes matar a Athena._

La miró, sintiendo que caminaba por una cuerda floja, que corría a ciegas por el filo de un precipicio. Desvió la mirada.

Detrás de ella, estaba Shaka.

Saga apretó sus manos en puños.

Shaka frunció levemente el ceño.

Tan perfecto, tan justo, tan imperturbable...

Tan inalcanzable...

Visión que se teñía de rojo, lágrimas que punzaban en la parte posterior de sus ojos.

 _Tú también eres un caballero, quien se supone, debe protegerla._

Echó el puño hacia atrás otra vez, tomando impulso, buscando transformar su furia en

fuerza.

 _¡No puedes matar a Athena!_

Tomando consciencia, sintiendo asco de sí mismo por atreverse a atacarla...

Por un segundo, todo se congeló.

En el más efímero de los instantes, el cosmos de Athena se elevó para protegerse, superando al del caballero de Géminis y demostrando que podría vencerlo fácilmente si se lo proponía. Y sin embargo, no fue eso lo que hizo que Saga sintiera que todo se detenía.

El cosmos de Shaka, tan poderoso y a la vez tan pacífico como siempre, también se elevó; pero de una manera diferente a la de la diosa, a la de cualquier caballero cuando se disponía a atacar. Creció silenciosamente, proyectando una suave luz sobre la armadura de Virgo, distinta al duro y cegador resplandor que todos aquellos que se atrevían a enfrentarlo conocían, distinto al que Saga creía haberse acostumbrado. Se expandió hacia delante... hacia él.

Saga contuvo la respiración. Aún su puño se dirigía hacia Athena, pero sentía que todo ocurría con pasmosa lentitud. Por una vez, ambas voces callaron. Ambas facetas: aterradas por lo que podría suceder. Renuentes y, al mismo tiempo, ansiosas. Expectantes.

El cosmos de Shaka no titubeó. Se acercó a él y lo cubrió por completo, brindándole al caballero de Géminis una sensación de calidez infinita. Sintió un roce en su mejilla e internamente tembló, porque lo que transmitía ese toque no era otra cosa que ternura. Sabía que el guardián de la sexta casa podía ocultar su cosmos cuando quería, e intuyó que esa era la razón por la cual los demás santos de oro no demostraban sorpresa alguna.

Habría querido cerrar los ojos ante la caricia, dejarse llevar, permitirse tomar la mano que, ahora veía, seguía extendida para él. Shaka no lo había abandonado. Había visto la justicia en alguien más, había decidido seguir a Athena... había dejado la máscara del Patriarca atrás, pero sólo la máscara. No al hombre que se ocultaba detrás de ella.

Saga comprendió...

Y el quiebre, inevitable.

— ¡MUERE, ATHENA!

Descargó el puño.

En el último momento, esquivó.

—Athena... perdón. Athena...

Clavó el báculo en su propio pecho. Atravesó su piel con la victoria.

 _Dos mitades unificándose en paz._

Cayó.

—Athena... yo no quería lastimarte... —Los brazos de la diosa lo rodearon, brindándole consuelo. La expresión de Saga se suavizó—. Seiya... perdóname.

 _Paz..._

Shaka de Virgo se contuvo de abrir los ojos. Percibió cuando el último rastro del cosmos de Saga de Géminis se elevó hacia el cielo y él aumentó el suyo, para acariciarlo por última vez. En silencio, le dijo adiós.


End file.
